Just Another Day
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Join Allen and Yuu- STOP CALLING ME THAT!- in their mission impossible. Might have a sequel if requested by at least ten people. I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN.


Yuu Kanda, the stoic samurai, and Allen Walker, the humble gentleman, were once again teamed up for a mission imposible in the outskirts of London where a peculiar level two akuma was reported to be roaming around, poking its nose at the others' businesses to simply mess up their day, or rather their whole week. It sure was a peculiar one because it never killed anyone in vicinity. Furthermore, the place itself was something that they could not look over as it was reported that one of the folks had innocence under their care.

Allen snapped the booklet close and leaned back, sighing to himself. He turned to his left, looking pass the window, and let his eyes watched the golden afternoon scene as the train they were in passed by the greens that were bathed in gold as the sun was setting. Kanda in the other hand had his arms folded and eyes closed, absorbing the silence that engulfed the whole first class compartment.

For the past hour, no one spoke until Allen had had enough of the creepy silence, which was getting on his nerves.

"Kanda." said the white haired teen.

Kanda cracked an eye open and hummed in response.

"I..." what was he going to say anyway? He just wanted to break the suffocating silence, but never thought it would be that awkward to start a descent conversation with the Japanese. "... I- uhm..."

"Spill it out, beansprout." grumbled the dark haired teen impatiently as he opened his other eye, glaring at the younger one who sat across him.

All the British wanted is to have at least as descent a conversation with him as they could, but Kanda broke that opportunity apparently.

"The name's Allen, you jerk." Allen struggled to contain his temper; his brow twitching at the nickname.

Kanda raised a brow, saying, "I'll call you whatever I want, beansprout. So, what is it that you were going to say?"

"I told you, JerKanda that it's ALLEN. Get it through your thick coconut shell, or is it dried up already? And, never mind about the earlier." mocked Allen. He already lost his decency in talking.

A vein popped out of Kanda's left cheek, throbbing so painfully while gritting his teeth; his hand reached for the hilt of his Japanese katana, mugen, and unsheathed it, pointing at Allen's forehead. "What did you say, old man?" he growled menacingly that you could see black aura behind him.

"I said you have a thick coconut shell and is probably dried up, which is why you couldn't get my name." replied the white haired teen, looking dejected. "And oh, you should cut your hair at least once in a blue moon with your kitchen knife, girly face."

And that was the final straw for the Japanese to snap at Allen. He waved his sword back and fort, slashing the things it made contact and surprising the passengers, while Allen did his best to block and dodge the attacks without harming anyone in the train.

Because of their little fiasco, the operator kicked them out.

Kanda pushed himself up from the fall and dusted himself, blaming Allen for everything that had happened.

Allen looked at the older teen with his eyes wide open that spoke of 'how in the world it is my fault?'. But, he knew better than to retort at that, seeing as they had much more important thing to worry about.

"So, where are we?" asked Allen, looking around the woods. "It'll be night soon. We better hurry."

"I don't know where we are. Why don't you open a gate to our mission?"

"Even though I've been there, you know I can't have it my way, Kanda."

"Damn."

"So, what now?"

"I suggest camping here for the night and wait for another train to pass here."

"Okay."

Who would have thought that they could talk normally at each other? Not Allen for sure.

It was already dawn when another train appeared, and like what they did the first they worked together, Allen and Kanda boarded the train illegally, scaring the attendant out of his wits. The attendant was about to open his mouth to threaten them or call the authority when Kanda pointed at his rose-cross. He then immediately showed them to their compartment.

Since then, the exorcists avoided to talk, even to utter a word, unless it was something of importance, not wanting to repeat what happened last time. Which means, Allen had to bear with the uncomfortable silence that only Kanda enjoyed and fell asleep.

It took three hours of train ride and half an hour of walk before they made it to the location. The place was nothing, but ordinary; however, they could not take any risk of posible mistake.

"I'll look for the akuma and you the innocence. Is that fine with you?" asked Allen.

"You don't have to tell me, beansprout." replied Kanda as he went off first.

"Hey! It's ALLEN!" he yelled at his back and pivoting his heel to the opposite direction.

Kanda went door to door, asking the people if they had seen something that glowed in green. The first man he asked knew nothing and so the three others until the last one he asked directed him at west only to find a shop where a round green lantern hanged up just outside the said shop.

"It's glowing in green, indeed, but a monkey knows this isn't it." he muttered to himself as he glared daggers at the lantern, annoyed at the smiling old woman beside him who accompanied him.

Meanwhile, Allen walked aimlessly around, doubting that there was a level two akuma around since his cursed eye never activated at least once, which means there was none nearby. What if it flew to the next town? Well, that would be troublesome. Just then, something green at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He walked backwards and leaned back to see that there was a little girl trying to blend with the shadow in the alley. Allen walked closer and stopped dead on his track when the girl flinched and cowered.

"Hey, their little girl. Don't be scared. I'm not a bad person. Here, I have something to show you." Allen smiled as he pull out his deck of cards and did some magic tricks that impressed the girl.

"Wow... Do it again! Do it again!"

Allen showed her more. After some few tricks, he tucked it back his pocket and sat beside the girl, introducing himself.

"So, what's yours?" asked Allen.

"Mine is... S-solenn Hughes."

"Solenn... Sounds like solemn."

The girl looked at him offended.

"Nah, just kidding!" he chuckled. "Your name's really beauriful. It's calm."

"Really?"

"Yes, and full of love."

"How...how did you know my name's full of love? Mamma said that also."

"Really? Well, I kind of see it in your eyes. Oh, by the way what are you hiding under your shirt?"

"Uhm..." Solenn pulled the thing, showing Allen the glowing green stone. "Some bad men were chasing after this."

"I see... May I have a look?"

Solenn nodded and handed Allen the fine stone.

"You know..." the exorcist trailed off. "This is what we call innocence just like my arm." Allen handed her the stone back and showed the girl his black left hand, earning a shock face and gasp. "We've been looking for that. That stone will help us fight the bad and evil ones, but in order for it to happen the stone needed someone who can wield it. So, Solenn... Is it okay if I take it with me back home?"

"But..."

BOOM!

An explosion nearby shook them. Allen had his arms around the girl protectively; Crown Clown activated. The girl was pretty scared at the explosion, so he told her to hide and went out to check what happened. There, he saw a small version of Yuu Kanda in his large exorcist uniform, stumbling on his feet.

"Kanda?"

The Japanese heard someone. He turned to his right and saw Allen with a shock face. "What?" he asked in a childish tone, trying to sound old, which made Allen laughed to his heart's content.

"Kanda! Ahaha! You're so-"

POOF!

Something his Allen.

Kanda watched as the blue smoke slowly dissipated in air, revealling Allen in his three years old state.

"What? Did you say something, beanie?" Kanda smirked.

"Wha-? I'm a kid!" the now little Allen cried when his cursed eye activated and instantly, both him and Kanda were pinned down by a level two demonic dwarf looking akuma.

"Exorcist!~ Exorcist!~" it chanted.

Solenn heard its sickening tone. Worried at Allen, she got up and out of her hiding place to where Allen was currently being pinned down on the ground together with another boy. She did not know why Allen looked like a child, but did not let her curiousity got the best of her as she throw the stone with so much force at the horrid creature's head, piercing through its skull, when she saw it raised a knife to stab Allen.

The two were surprised to see the akuma exploded.

"What...?" the two boys trailed off, seeing two outstretched hands in front of them. They grabbed it and was pulled out, dusting their large uniform.

"Allen?" inquired Solenn.

Allen looked up at her who was now taller than him and said that wierd things happened around them. He then introduced Kanda to her.

"Will you two get back to normal?" asked the girl; her wide emerald eyes shone with worry.

"Yeah." anwered Kanda. "This is the doing of akuma, saying it was fun to see people shrink. It'll wear off after a week."

"I see..."

"That's a relief, then. Oh, by the way Kanda. I found the innocence."

"Where is it?"

"Solenn has it." said little Allen with that smile of his and turned to the said girl who looked back at him, fidgetting. "Solenn? Is something wrong?"

"... Uhm... Well, I..." she averted her eyes to somewhere. "I... Threw it at the monster who hurt you..." she whispered the the last sentence as she looked down to her feet, playing with her shirt.

"... You what...?" asked the British, dumbfounded.

"I said I threw it at the monster." answered Solenn a little bit louder.

"Ugh... Now we have to look for it again! Dammit!" Kanda grumbled, messing his hair, and stormed off to where he thought the stone landed.


End file.
